


Warframe Headcanons

by Dracoravebird



Series: Draco's Headcanons [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Multi, warning for mentions of suicidal talk and actions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoravebird/pseuds/Dracoravebird
Summary: Some Warframe NPC+OC relationship headcanon! For funnies because I can. (Featuring my favorite NPCs, of course.) This assumes the OC or Tenno in question is an adult/ +18. I feel silly writing this but it was fun.---------EDIT: Added Little Duck.





	1. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!! – All of these have some AU where the Solaris cybernetic bits/ mechanical bodies look like Exo from Destiny. Because the Solaris character models are ridiculous. Instead, we’re doing a chip-system like Altered Carbon. So, in this, for example: Biz, Eudico, and many others have Exo heads in this fic, meaning eyes and mouths, etc. (And NO head-in-a-box torso.)

The Business – At first, Biz doesn’t seem to notice your attempts at flirting, but when he figures out you’re after him instead of possible discounts, he slowly starts to come out of his shell. He doesn’t use puns or euphemisms, like you might, but you can tell from the subtle change in tone and gentle, occasional passing touches that he’s more than interested, once he knows you’re serious.

Darvo Bek – He nervously brushes off any attempts at flirting as simply friendly banter. It’s clear Darvo’s never had this kind of attention before. Who could blame him, considering he’s been locked in an ivory tower with his father breathing down his neck most of his life? He never flirts back, but any protests he may have given before slowly die down to just simply flushed cheeks and looking anywhere but you. He likes it, though.

Baro Ki’Teer – Charmer that he is, Baro is the one to instigate. It’s hard to tell when he’s just being him and using that “mysterious” bit to try and get you to buy something. Yet, it steadily becomes clear most of his more… flirtatious banter, is aimed at you, whether his customers like it or not.

Excalibur Umbra – It’s very clear he has an interest in you from the get-go, since he agreed to travel with you now that he’s in his right mind again. Sometimes, it feels like he’s hovering, but he just wants to be close to you. Occasionally, you’ll feel a hand on your shoulder, or your lower back, or him draping a blanket over you when you’ve fallen asleep after a long mission. Anytime you flirt with him, however, he turns into a nervous teenager, looking away, fidgeting, or rubbing the back of his neck. Cute.

The Stalker – At first, he believes you’re mocking him, despite the fact your flirts are also coupled with refusing to hit him back. Just dodging his blows and infuriating the living hell out of him. Eventually, in the middle of a firefight where both of you were pinned down by a battalion of Corrupted troops when you get frustrated enough to come out and say you want to jump his bones, he just stares at you, like it suddenly clicked. After you managed to get through the fight, he left without a single word.

Tyl Regor – He brushes off your flirtations, married to his work as he is. However, you begin to notice he protests less when you accompany him, or lean against him as he sits hunched over a desk. He welcomes the change, but he doesn’t flirt back, assuming he even knows how.

Corpus Commander – He’s baffled that your first instinct upon him capturing your archwing, and you by extension, is to flirt. You escaped, of course, but every time you run into him, he fumbles for something to say until he gets frustrated, snaps, and demands an explanation. Your explanation left him a sweaty mess after you left, but he just can’t shake the idea of what you’ve suggested. Definitely hot and bothered.

Old Mate Ticker – She welcomes your advances with open arms. Affection, physical or otherwise, is hard to come by in the Vallis. Whether its purchasing debt-bonds or providing some much-needed supplies, or just hanging around her stall and talking, Ticker is happy for the company, and flirts much more skillfully than you.

Eudico – She’s baffled. Stunned. And snaps at you to be serious and get back to work. Even so, when you return from your missions, she tentatively asks you how it went. There’s a slight quiver in her voice, and who could blame her? Starting a relationship with ANYONE right now was a bad idea, since they might be dead and buried the next day, but she can’t help it when you smile and sweetly ask her if she would like some company.

Clem – Speech impediment aside, he isn’t stupid. Though, his flirting attempts remind you of a bower bird. He’s constantly giving you little presents from his travels. Knicknacks he’s found. A bobblehead, flowers from Earth, shiny bits and bobs… When you take the chance and flirt back, he hugs your arm, gleefully exclaiming, “Clem grakata!”

Frohd Bek – Darvo warned you Frohd may try this. To butter you up so he can have his way. “Always worked on my mother,” he said. You don’t have the heart to tell Darvo you beat his old man to the punch. At first, Frohd is surprised, before his voice (thankfully free of that stupid vocoder he usually used) turns smooth and somewhat seductive. He likely has some scheme in mind, but you can cross that bridge when you get to it… right?

Cephalon Simaris – He’s intrigued and questions you at length as to why you’ve chosen to flirt with him of all… beings. When you tell him, it’s clear that, for once, you have his full attention. Occasionally, when guiding you through missions afield or simulations in his dojo, he will return your flirtations, usually to a comical effect of distracting you.

Cephalon Ordis – He doesn’t understand quite why you flirt with him, but he makes an effort to play back. You make him laugh, and your concern for his well-being seems to touch something in him, even if he seems put-off by it at times.

Little Duck – When you first spot her off in the shadows, and approach her, her first few words to you roughly translate to “Fuck off.” Since you got in with the Quills, she at least speaks to you. Briefly. It takes you turning around and tripping over a lost wrench before you finally hear something. A soft, single, breathy laugh. She walks over, offering you a hand, and as you stare at her, she reaches up and closes your mouth for you before patting your shoulder and walking off.

\---------


	2. Spending Time

The Business – While the two of you don’t get much time together, it’s clear he treasures such moments. Touches are a bit more frequent when you two have time like this. Time enough to bask in each other’s company, but not enough time for intimacy. It’s a time when you two push your worries aside and don’t talk about the troubles plaguing your minds.

Darvo Bek – He likes having you around, even if he insists your time together be spent after hours so none of his other customers get funny ideas. Most of your time spent together is sickeningly domestic, but in a pleasant way. A good slice of life away from the battlefront and away from demanding customers.

Baro Ki’Teer – In the odd times you two are in the same place at the same time, he manages to make some time for you, usually before he packs up to leave whatever station you’re at. He regales you with his travels, and you do the same, the two of you almost keeping each other updated on such things. While the two of you wished you could have more time, he’s a businessman, and you’re a Tenno.

Excalibur Umbra – Time between missions is filled with quiet meditation, or tending to you. He spends a great deal of time treating injuries, massaging sore muscles, and ensuring you rest when needed. It’s clear he delights in taking care of you, though he isn’t insistent or pushy about it. Anytime he can touch you, he usually does, unless he senses you aren’t in the mood.

The Stalker – There are occasions, just a handful, where he chooses to aid you instead of attacking you. Once the battlefield is clear, he looks you over for wounds, and the two of you find a secluded spot to rest. He doesn’t say much, usually only talking if you ask him a question he cares to answer. He doesn’t turn away your touches, or complain when you rest your head on his shoulder. Sometimes, you swear you can hear him purring when he thinks you’ve dozed off.

Tyl Regor – Now that your intentions are clear and he knows you’re no threat to him or his research, he doesn’t mind your following him around. When you ask him questions, he answers them, and when you want to assist, he finds something for you to do. While it sometimes feels like he’s treating you like a child, it’s clear he’s at least TRYING to include you. And it’s obvious he enjoys explaining things to you. For SCIENCE!

Corpus Commander – When you sneak aboard his ship just to “visit” him, he’s at a loss for words. Either he believes you, or he doesn’t want to risk getting caught hitting an alarm by you. You talk with him, or at him, the entire time with him never letting down his guard. Each subsequent visit, he just seems more puzzled, and while he still doesn’t quite trust you, it becomes apparent he does like your company as he becomes more used to it. 

Old Mate Ticker – She doesn’t have much to do, and having someone to talk to seems to brighten her day a bit when you can get away from your work. You also try to check up on her to make sure the taxmen aren’t closing in, and it’s a sentiment she seems to appreciate.

Eudico – She’s a very busy woman. Enough that it sometimes worries you. When you can drag her away from her station, you try to comfort her or be with her in general. Occasionally, when afield, you’ll chat with her over comms. But, between your time afield and her time running the Solaris United, you two rarely have enough time together.

Clem – He enjoys your company. Especially considering you and Darvo are some of the only people whom realize his impediment only effects his speech. He will often share rations with you, as close as you two can get to a romantic dinner, but you appreciate the sentiment he’s trying to convey. He also enjoys swapping tales of battle with you, listening to yours before acting out his own in a little game of charades.

Frohd Bek – You aren’t sure what goes on in his head, but he pulls out several stops when you come by. Candlelit dinner, discussing potential investments, letting you regale him with tales… While part of you still thinks you’re playing one another, you can’t deny he has a certain gentlemanly charm to him.

Cephalon Simaris – His observations were made in silence, but he begins tailoring the simulations based on what you seem to enjoy the most. He knows you relish a challenge, as most Tenno do, and he will, occasionally, possess one of the training targets and spar with you. He always seems to perk up a bit when you visit.

Cephalon Ordis – After you’ve gathered up his memories, he grows distant. Quiet. Almost unsettlingly so. Still, when you ask him to talk to you, he does. He tells you everything, apologizes profusely, and asks you to order him to self-destruct. At first, he’s mad at you for refusing, but your patience pays off. Socializing with him, keeping close to him, slowly gets him to calm down. While he hasn’t necessarily accepted it all, he’s come to terms with it. 

Little Duck – It takes a lot for her to trust you. But given your connections, she often sends you on… special assignments. Usually ones involving assassination, recon, and sabotage. Things you’re apparently good at, enough for her to notice. It still doesn’t feel like she really gives you the time of day, but she gives you more attention than her other operatives. That’s something.

\---------


	3. Kisses

The Business – The soft kiss you press to his mouth surprises him, making him fall quiet mid-sentence. As you make to pull away, he presses closer, one hand cupping your face and the other on the small of your back. Since then, you’ve learned his kisses are soft and deep. Still waters… or however that adage went.

Darvo Bek – It takes him completely by surprise, enough that he pulls away from you with a stunned look. For a moment, you think you’ve gone too far, but before you can doubt yourself for too long, he kisses back. As much as full-on French kissing embarrasses him, it seems to be his favorite.

Baro Ki’Teer – You wait for him to make the first move. When he doesn’t, you finally get fed up enough to kiss him. He’s surprised, hands on your shoulders and wrinkling your clothes. You two don’t kiss often, considering you rarely encounter one another, but when you do, it usually leads to full-on makeout sessions.

Excalibur Umbra – A sharp contrast to his fighting style, he’s a gentle kisser. At first, he trails little pecks along your neck, working his way up to your mouth. It’s clear he savors every moment you touch, and kisses seem especially prized.

The Stalker – On the first kiss, he grabbed you by the throat and ravaged your mouth without preamble. His kisses are vicious things that leave you gasping for breath. They leave your lips bruised with nicks where his fangs had caught flesh (because you have yet to meet anything but his Warframe). He’s prone to nipping and leaving hickeys on every square inch of flesh he can get a hold of. That being said, he isn’t above ripping your attire off so he can mark you up with his mouth.

Tyl Regor – Getting him to take his mask off is a feat, and he does so fully expecting you to recoil in horror. But he isn’t bad-looking, though he’s pallid and gaunt as if sickly with thin, chapped lips. When you kiss him, he seems surprised, leveling you with a cool, calculating gaze before cupping your face in one sizable hand and kissing back. You two don’t kiss often, to this day. But when you do (always behind closed doors), it’s obvious he enjoys the attention.

Corpus Commander – At some point, he seems pissed at you and tears his helmet off before kissing you. It’s passionate, all teeth and tongue, letting him decompress after all the grief you apparently caused him. Now, when you visit, he makes sure to lock his office doors so he can remove his helmet and kiss you with less chance of being caught.

Old Mate Ticker – The first kiss took you by surprise, with you trailing off mid-sentence as she leans forward and draws you in with a soft, teasing, loving kiss. You’ve found she does that a lot when you’re rambling and she wants you to tone it down, or when she wants to drag you to the back of the stall for some private time. Methodical and teasing, always pulling away just as you start to get really into it.

Eudico – Your first kiss comes when you return from a mission that went sideways halfway through. Your comm had been busted and she hadn’t known whether you were coming back. She grabs you and pulls you away from the others before kissing you hard. Her kisses have mellowed since then, though they always feel a bit desperate.

Clem – When he removes his mask, you’re greeted with a battle-scarred face with thin lips and cybernetic right eye. You were stunned enough at the relatively pristine flesh that you didn’t notice the incoming kiss until it came. Both his hands cup your face as he smooches you as best he can. He delights in pressing little kisses anywhere he can get a hold of, be it your hand, shoulder, neck, cheek, or mouth. And he nuzzles just as much.

Frohd Bek – At first, you had thought it was just one of his more lavish dinners with you. Then, as you’re surveying the table and trying to remember what silverware is used for which thing, he pulls you in. It’s like something out of an old romance flic. All his kisses are. Slow, and methodical. Like he’s trying to make you melt. Sometimes, it works. Other times, not so much. But it’s nice all the same.

Cephalon Simaris – It happens when he’s sparring with you, and he’s pinned you. The face of the holoform he’s using ripples and shifts to a rather handsome visage before closing the distance. The kiss was surprisingly gentle, as if testing the waters. Since then, his physical bravado has caught up with the verbal, and his kisses are confident. Mostly because he knows what you enjoy.

Cephalon Ordis – Eventually, he comes to make a holoform and follows you about the ship from time to time. During one of those times you two are working at the bench together as he helps you build a new sniper rifle, he asks you to turn around. When you do, he presses a kiss to your mouth, pale optics meeting your gaze. He’s tentative, still steeped in self-loathing for his now distant past, but you kissing him back is all the reassurance he needs to continue. His kisses are often gentle, hesitant, almost reverent. Somewhere between not deserving to kiss you and worshipping you for accepting him.

Little Duck – You had fucked up. Beyond words. Your assassination target had gotten away. Little Duck hadn’t even said anything. Simply hanging up. Still, as you leave Biz’s stall with fresh bandages wrapped round your torso (because you still prefer working without a Warframe), she walks up to you. She’s tense and you expect her to punch you. Instead, she grabs you by the chin and kisses you full-on the mouth. It leaves you stunned, her hand resting over the injury you had received. She hasn’t kissed you since, but her optics occasionally focus on your mouth when you talk.

\---------


	4. In Bed (and Other Places)

The Business – He’s a complex lover. Relief he feels at your return after field work is apparent in how he touches you. All affection and desire, glad you’re still alive and well. While time for an overnight tryst isn’t common, he spends as much time as he can with you and showing you just what he’s thinking. It’s also abundantly clear he knows what he’s doing, and he can take you apart very easily.

Darvo Bek – While not used to flirting, it’s clear Darvo has at least SOME experience with lovemaking. Enough to make the first time good. You just need to expand his horizons a bit. Luckily, he’s a quick learner, though he’s a submissive lover and prefers to follow your lead.

Baro Ki’Teer – Skills at flirting and intonation aside, it’s pretty clear Baro has never done this before. That smooth façade begins to crack almost as soon as you two walk into the bedroom, leaving him jittery and nervous. He understands the concepts and the physics, but all in theory. Lucky for you, once he gets an idea of what he’s doing, he can do it rather well.

Excalibur Umbra – He’s a gentle and careful lover, afraid of accidentally hurting you. Umbra’s a big fan of slow, mindful, almost tantric sex. He could spend hours just touching you, but he always makes sure the release is mind-blowing. 

The Stalker – If described in three words, his sense of lovemaking would be called passionate, rough, and unforgiving. He’s incredibly domineering in the sack, leaving you with bruises, bites, and scratches all over. Sometimes rope-burns. Strangely, however, despite plowing you into the wall, floor, ground, or some crates, he does see to aftercare and inspects you to make sure there was no permanent injury. He never says why. In fact, he never talks at all, during your trysts, but you get the sense he cares.

Tyl Regor – Like everything he does, his lovemaking is methodical and calculated. That being said, he’s amazing with his hands. Half the time, he’s more interested in getting you off and watching you come apart than his own release, but he doesn’t turn you away when you really want to return the favor. While quite skilled, he’s somewhat distant, and is most definitely the dominant of the two of you.

Corpus Commander – Again, he’s baffled. Not only have you been mercilessly flirting with him, but now, you’ve snuck onto a ship with no goal in mind besides to see him. At first, that’s all it was. A visit. But once you got him riled up and frustrated, he pins you to a wall and shows you exactly what he can do. While it can take a bit to convince him to be intimate, it’s clear he loves the idea and he’s more scared of his superiors than you. He’s a seasoned lover, and does his upmost to make you scream… even if getting caught would be the worst end possible to the relationship.

Old Mate Ticker – Smooth and steady. Ticker appreciates lingering touches and a firm hand. It takes a bit to get her to admit her likes and dislikes, but once you two work that out, it’s incredible. However, she’s a tease, and seems to delight in riling you up hours in advance to getting enough time for a quicky at the back of her stall.

Eudico – She’s a passionate lover. Once you two actually get to that point, there’s no stopping her. She knows what she wants, how she wants it, and enjoys how you give it to her. Worries aside, she enjoys your dalliances together, even if she’s concerned about the worst coming to pass. Your nights together are rough but wonderful, and she likes your attention to detail.

Clem – He’s just happy to be here. Most assume him to be mentally deficient, so finding a partner, for Clem, is a rare treat to be savored. He absolutely spoils you until you’re an oversensitive mess, and after that, lavishes you with aftercare and massages. He’s most enthusiastic. And an absolute sweetheart.

Frohd Bek – It’s clear he knows what he’s doing. While you usually catch him at work in his study, he has no qualms about pushing you down against his desk or onto the chaise by the panoramic window. His touches are thick with experience, enough to make you melt beneath him, though his dirty-talk has some (a lot of) room for improvement.

Cephalon Simaris – He has no issues with bedding you. He will slide you into a private section of the dojo and shift his body into a holographic form much like the training targets. Any one you desire. And he will absolutely wreck you. He’s mapped your nerves, and memorizes every detail and reaction to make each release, each tryst, more and more intense than the last. Simaris isn’t without his tender side, however. After finished loving on you in his own merciless fashion, he will spend considerable amounts of time just sitting or lying with you, stroking your skin and telling you how well you did. And you did VERY well.

Cephalon Ordis – The first time happens when you awaken in the night to what sounds like a man sobbing. You recognize it as Ordis’ “darker voice,” the voice of Ordan Karris. When you check on him, he’s a mess, and the only way you can shut him up is to kiss him. For a moment, you make him forget everything. Since that night, it still takes a lot to coax him to bed, though he likes the way you say his real name in the quiet privacy between you two… and in the heat of the moment.

Little Duck – Like most things she does with you (or to you), it’s sudden and at your own provocation. She grabs you by the collar of your Haztech cuirass and drags you to a corner before pushing you against the wall and, well… Since then, you’ve learned she’s much more mouthy in private than in public, and knows exactly what she wants from you. Still, it happens on HER schedule, not yours. Best to just expect that.

\---------


	5. Operator's Sick

The Business – While you try to play it off (because he has enough to worry about), he immediately notices you’re not at 100%, despite your best efforts. He lets you crash at his place and lays down with you, handling work via datapad and letting his stall stay closed for a bit. It’s a welcome comfort, and he knows that shared warmth to keep the Venus chill at bay is the best course of action.

Darvo Bek – When he sees the state of you, he’s quick to offer you what medication he keeps on stock. Coming from a wealthy family as he did, he’s had numerous immune-booster injections and doesn’t need to worry about getting sick, so it doesn’t concern him. He’s quick to offer you whatever you need “on the house,” and lets you stay a night or two.

Baro Ki’Teer – Hearing his ship was having mechanical troubles was a first, but when he shows up at your ship, you realize he heard the rumor going around that you missed a mission. He brings a box of fancy, herbal tea that you can’t bring yourself to turn down, mostly because you know it probably cost a fortune. While he insists he can’t stay long, he lingers a while, stroking your hair and letting you know he’s there for you.

Excalibur Umbra – At first, he’s alarmed, which is no surprise considering the horror stories that went around about stasis weakening Tenno immune systems. However, once you manage to calm him down and stop carrying you, you assure him it’s just a minor illness that only lasts a week or so. He’s attentive, preparing tea and insisting that you rest, almost behaving like a mother hen.

The Stalker – When he catches on, he’s on you in an instant, hunting you down where you had landed your ship and sneaking aboard. Once he’s sure you’re not dying, he guards you and watches over you. He isn’t sure what to do besides, but you assure him his presence helps and is enough.

Tyl Regor – Realizing the danger an illness could pose to your lover and his troops, you immediately quarantine yourself on your ship and set its atmo on recycle. While he understands, it’s clear he isn’t happy, as if the scientist can’t wrap his head around the fact it isn’t fatal for YOU, because he knows a common cold could kill any of them. Still, he’s grateful you had the foresight to do such a thing, and awaits to reward you for your diligence once it’s safe to do so. 

Corpus Commander – There’s no way to give him a heads-up that you’re going to be a no-show, and there’s no way to sneak aboard in your condition. When the illness passes and you finally show up in his office, he’s irate. Then, when the angry mask passes, he breaks down. Holding you, with silent and uneasy tears, because for all he knew, you were dead. He then proceeds to make you swear you’ll try to contact him in the future, consequences be damned.

Old Mate Ticker – She has some meds hanging around from her last trade, and she’s happy to share them with you when she sees how you’re faring. She has you sleep at the back of her stall where she can keep an eye on you, and in case the taxmen raid her bunk again. Tea may not be a thing, but she has some coffee, for whatever reason, and shares it with you.

Eudico – She sees just what’s going on, and explicitly forbids you from going topside. She’s lost a lot of people who pushed themselves too far, and she won’t hesitate to let you know it. Beyond her concern, she can’t really do much for your illness, though once things quiet down and she can slip away from work, she’ll come check on you and see if you need anything.

Clem – He understands why you can’t come see him right now, even if it makes him sad. Most Grineer have breathing apparatuses that help them filter out illness and toxins, but expats and defectors such as him can’t afford those. So, he waits, sending you surprisingly well-worded emails and texts, waiting for you to get better.

Frohd Bek – He’s surprised to see a Tenno in such a sorry state when you call him to cancel the “meeting.” Still, he’s understanding and asks you if you require anything, and then proceeds to send you a care package filled with tea, bath bombs, and remedies both herbal and medical. You can’t recall the last time you got over a cold that quick.

Cephalon Simaris – He refuses to spar with you or allow you access to the training sims. Instead, he shunts you to a private space you two have made use of many times before, with holoform furniture. He asks you to rest, and has someone (you have no idea who) leave some tea and easy-to-digest foods at the door. Occasionally, he takes time to check on you or just sit with you, before leaving you to rest some more.

Cephalon Ordis – He’s beyond worried and docks immediately at the nearest relay. He stays in his holoform and insists on taking care of you, and is wary of letting anyone onboard the orbiter. His true voice comes out a while, a deep flanging thing that coos to you in the old Orokin tongue and murmurs old poems to help you sleep through the worst of your flu.

Little Duck – When you walk up to her and manage to force your voice to ask her for a job, she stares at you, and shakes your head. She pulls a couple mints out of her pocket (mints she uses to bribe the Ventkids when needed) and hands them to you before telling you to go catch a break in her bunk, off at the tower’s barracks. You agree, after a minute, and after a while, she shows up to check on you before heading back to her post.

\---------


	6. They're Sick

The Business – It happens sometimes. He’ll become more distant and more quiet, and in really bad cases, won’t show up at his stall. If confronted, he’ll brush it off and say he’s fine, even if he’s beyond “fine’s” exact opposite. Whether he’s just not feeling well, or he’s burned out, or a combination, you can’t say for sure, and when he tries to sleep like this, nightmares are a guarantee. Your presence seems to help center him, and he never pushes you away when you offer your assistance, whatever form it may take.

Darvo Bek – According to him, the immune boosters his lavish upbringing afforded him SHOULD prevent things like this. Even as he is, he keeps a stiff upper lip and shows up to work, and hopes you of all people don’t see him like this. When you do, he tries to play it cool, until you insist on trying to help. He accepts the offer without protest.

Baro Ki’Teer – He’s positively miserable. And the problem with having such a high-maintenance lover is that he expresses his misery quite dramatically with constant complaints. None of them are aimed at you, even if you can’t get the tea quite right or other nuances. The help you try to provide is accepted, and for all his griping, he’s actually quite grateful.

Excalibur Umbra – A brush with the Infestation left him weak and haggard as someone with a persistent flu. It’s clear it frustrates him to no end, and you have to reassure him repeatedly that it’s alright. Sitting or laying down with him seems comforting enough. There’s nothing you can do but provide your presence, but that seems to be enough for him.

The Stalker – He seeks you out when he feels it coming on, and that’s the first time you seem him out of his ‘frame. He’s irritable and angry at everything, though he curbs this response when you do your best to take care of him. The more extensive care than he could’ve afforded you is unexpected on his part, and despite being unable to voice it, he’s grateful.

Tyl Regor – It takes a while to convince him to let you into quarantine to take care of him, and he insists and watches you sanitize thoroughly to avoid spreading infection to his troops. It’s a legitimate concern, as air filters for their armor suits is something they’re short on thanks to shotty supply lines. He’s grim, almost fatalist, and he’s quick to inform you colds and flus are lethal for the Grineer, 70% of the time. When he makes a recovery, in no small part of your efforts, he makes thorough notes of everything you did, and thanks you in the privacy of his own quarters.

Corpus Commander – When living in a crowded space such as a flagship, occasional outbreaks are expected, since only the aristocracy could afford high-end immune-boosters. You’ve never seen someone become so irritable and irate over a cold. He’s snotting, stuffy, nauseous, has a five-alarm migraine, and easily ticked off when he’s sick, to the point where most of his subordinates are content to keep their heads down until it blows over. You make an extended visit and try to make things better for him, which he’s glad for.

Old Mate Ticker – Some were more prone to the coolant fumes than others. Add to an outdated filter system in her rig’s vents, and it was a recipe for some wicked pneumonia. Coughing, hacking, and barely able to stand, Ticker still insists on heading to work. According to her, it happens all the time and you shouldn’t worry, but when you do worry and insist on helping, she obliges.

Eudico – She doesn’t sleep enough. Worries constantly nag at her and she runs herself ragged to the point of exhaustion. When she passes out mid-sentence and falls into your arms, you (naturally) panic. When assured she’s fine and just tired, all you can do is take her back to her bunk and watch over her while she sleeps. While embarrassed, she clears her vocalizer, thanks you, and moves on from there.

Clem – It was bad. Bad enough that you thought he would die. The Steel Meridian took him in for treatment, as defectors getting sick was common, but he was in a coma for most of it. Eventually, after more than a week bedridden and frail, he pulled through, though wobbly for a few days after. You spent time with him after, content that he was still alive after a horrendous ordeal.

Frohd Bek – Normally, immune-boosters afforded by the insanely wealthy such as him were enough to keep common illnesses at bay. Enough so that he was convinced someone had attempted (and failed) to assassinate him via poisoning. While surprised you seem to care at all, he insists you head off and “do whatever it is the Tenno do,” to the point of threatening to have you thrown from his estate.

Cephalon Simaris – There’s one instance where you realized something is wrong. The simulation shut off right as you were about to face the third wave. In a static-laced, sputtering voice, Simaris manages to inform you he just hit a sudden coding glitch. When you learned someone had tried to hack him… you killed the interloper, naturally. He knows, but he chooses to say nothing of it, and simply laid with you in the private room, trying to center himself with what comfort you offered.

Cephalon Ordis – It happens a lot. Acute, profound depression and quietly asking, near begging, you to kill him. He can’t self-destruct without your order, seeing as he’s your ship. It takes hours, sometimes days, to calm him back down, and even longer to get him to be honest with you on the matter, but after enough time and patience, he recovers.

Little Duck – You’ve never seen anyone quite as stubborn as her. When you walk up to her, she’s bundled in thicker coats and shivering. Solaris rigs mean they don’t get sick in the same sense as others. But getting coolant in an open injury when deciding to do a job by one’s self was a real issue. Their rigs could filter it out, but most are bedridden for the event. Alone with her in the back room, you approach and slid your arms around her. At first, she curses at you and shies away, but after a moment, gives up struggling and just basks in your warmth as it accumulates within her coat. After a moment, she pulls you just a bit closer.

\---------


	7. Operator's Injured

The Business – At first, he’s relieved to see you made it back alive. Then, he’s horrified to see the state of you. As the one with the most medical experience in Fortuna, he treats you himself and sees to your injuries, but you can tell it takes a toll on him. You feel his hands shake as he holds one of yours, and you know it’s gnawing at him. Losing you is the most frightening outcome for him, and it shows.

Darvo Bek – It takes a moment to register Darvo’s apologizing not for using himself or you as bait, but for the fact you were so gravely wounded in the process. He puts pressure on the injury and manages to get you back to the ship. He’s a wreck the entire time, sobbing, and he doesn’t expect you to forgive him, even though you do and you’re just glad YOU were hurt and not him.

Baro Ki’Teer – It’s no secret the Void Merchant has made enemies over the years. The surprise, for him, came when you purposely stepped in the way of sniper-fire meant for him. His aim is impeccable, and he kills the sniper with a single shot, but after that, his attention’s all on you. When you come to, you’re on his ship, wrapped in fine silk blankets and the sound of water fountains somewhere nearby.

Excalibur Umbra – When he sees you fall to the ground, he flies into a rage. Bodies litter your vicinity within seconds, and he hovers over you protectively. Once threats are dealt with, he’s efficient in treating the wound as best he can with a field kit. He then carries you to safety, abandoning the mission. Your life is more important to him than slaughtering Grineer. 

The Stalker – When he sees you hit the ground, he swoops in like a bolt from the fucking heavens and hell hath no fury. At first, he just chases your attackers off. Once certain you’re tucked away safely and will live, he goes back out to chase down the ones whom did this to you. There are no survivors. Not even if it was one of his comrades.

Tyl Regor – Lab accidents happen from time to time and he’s used to it. But when he sees this was done intentionally to you, he’s as close as you’ve ever seen to outright murder. He personally treats your wounds and sees to it you’ll make it out in good health, keeping you in a safe and sterile location away from his work and keeping cameras on you at all times.

Corpus Commander – At first, he thinks you’re dead. When he sees you’re not, he throws caution to the wind and has you taken to the medical bay under guise that you were assisting him and an ally as such, while he and the others take out the attackers. He cares enough to risk imprisonment, execution, or even indebtment on Venus. All he cares is that he got to you in time and you’re going to live.

Old Mate Ticker – She’s picked up tricks in her time and easily stops the bleeding. She keeps you afloat and eventually, you’re seated at the back of her stall, resting, and able to pull through. Ticker plays it calm, but she’ll be shaken for a bit.

Eudico – Full-on panic. Only the fact you managed to survive keeps her in check, and you (in your semi-conscious state) try to remind her to keep focused. She can’t. Her entire attention is focused on you, and once you’ve somewhat recovered, she spends some time scolding you for not being more careful.

Clem – He’s worried, and has no experience treating wounds besides his own. He manages to stop the bleeding with some makeshift gauze and gets you to a relay so you can receive proper medical care, and he’s there to greet you when you wake up.

Frohd Bek – Surprised, mostly. He has enough sense to call for guards and medical personnel, but for this, he’s very hands-off. You still don’t know what happened to the one whom wounded you.

Cephalon Simaris – Accidents in training sims are rare, but happen. Simaris immediately shuts off the training simulation and summons assistance. When you return, he’s apologetic and offers physical and holographic nerve stimulation to help ease the pain.

Cephalon Ordis – Ever since your relationship became more intimate, he can’t help but worry about you. After a particularly sideways mission maimed your favorite ‘frame and had left even your real body hurting all over, he sets all his energy on getting the ship to safety while his holoform tends you personally. He massages sore joints and muscles, and insists you rest. If it means you do as he wishes, he’ll often lay down with you.

Little Duck – When the rest of Biz’s field team comes back, dragging you out of the elevator dripping blood and heading straight for his stall (because Biz doubtlessly has the most medical experience), Little Duck stops mid-sentence and watches before rushing past her field agent and running to catch up. Part of you thinks you can hear her standing over you, patting your cheek and telling you to stay awake. You wake up laid out on a table with her coat laid over you. Within the hour, she returns from the field, smelling of blood and gunmetal. She says nothing to you as you stare up at her, but she pushes your bangs out of your face.

\---------


	8. They're Injured

The Business – He tries not to show the extent of his wounds, both physical and mental. You doubt it’s pride. More like he thinks other people need help more than him. When you offer to help him, he tries the same tactic, but when you don’t let up, he finally relents and accepts your assistance.

Darvo Bek – He’s rarely afield and thus rarely open for injury, but in this case, he WAS in the field, and using himself as bait to get at the person interfering with shipments to his shop. The entire time you see to his injuries on your ship, he can’t look you in the eye and finally utters a quiet apology for it all.

Baro Ki’Teer – He’s far less collected with his own injuries than yours. Blood loss doesn’t help, either. He readily accepts your help, despite the pain in the process, and after, quietly asks you not mention this to anyone. You wouldn’t, but you verbally promise him anyways.

Excalibur Umbra – Wounded or no, you’re his top priority. He likely won’t accept help until the mission’s finished and you’re both safe. Then, he will gladly allow you to assist him.

The Stalker – Doesn’t like the fact you’ve seen him like this. When you try to help, he repeatedly pushes you away. Only when he passes out, either from pain, blood loss, or both, are you able to see to his wounds proper. He doesn’t verbally thank you, but he makes his gratitude known with purrs and an embrace, obviously basking in your warmth and comfort.

Tyl Regor – He immediately moves to a sterile area, cleans the wound, and sees to it himself despite your desire to help. Later, he insists you sanitize first, and then allows you to check the wound personally in case he missed anything. He claims it’s a precaution due to Grineer proclivity to immune weakness, but you get the sense he has a distrust of others regarding his body. Not that you can blame him, since you’ve seen Grineer sabotage each other for less.

Corpus Commander – At first, he’s worried his subordinates will shoot you in the mistaken idea you’re killing him instead of helping. Then, he’s worried about his injuries. As a soldier, he’s seen a lot on the front lines, but nothing like this. Once he’s on his feet again, he pretends he’s fine, but probably has nightmares for days, even weeks, afterwards. PTSD can do that to a person… but your presence seems to help him push on.

Old Mate Ticker – She claims she’s seen worse and is taking it far better than when you were hurt. She lets you see to her, and falls asleep as you sit with her. She’s just glad for your company.

Eudico – She doesn’t expect to survive. It doesn’t help that Eudico’s more worried about others rather than herself. You manage to get to her in time and get her patched up, hopefully on her way to a full recovery. After that, you two don’t discuss it, mostly because she doesn’t want to go into details.

Clem – He gets hurt a lot on the job, but rarely this bad. He chants his usual mantra, now as hissing curses as you try to patch the wound. He makes it, and shows off his battle-scars to you in private. Whether he’s proud of the scars themselves or praising your handiwork, you can’t be certain.

Frohd Bek – He’s used to attempts being made on his life. This time, however, things are different. You manage to get him in time, and he’s mostly silent, save for occasional grunts and curses. You manage to get him to the medical ward of his estate, and even though his staff don’t trust you, he orders them to stand down. He gives no protest as you linger at his bedside.

Cephalon Simaris – He’s shocked anyone would try to “kill” him. Mind, he’s been out of commission for gods only knew how long and he’s acting like nothing ever happened. But, from the subtle changes in his tone and the slight waver, how he repeatedly trails off mid-thought, you can tell he’s shaken, and he welcomes it when you stick around for a while to support him.

Cephalon Ordis – There came a time where you worried you had lost him. The orbiter had been shot down and he had yet to respond. Finally, you got him online, sputtering and stuttering. Before he could be damaged further, you managed to shunt him into your Warframe temporarily, until you managed to get a new ship. He retains the ability to interface with the Warframe you used, but he spends most of his time in the ship.

Little Duck – You know its serious when she asks you to join her in the field. Neither of you expected a sniper (you’ve never even SEEN a Corpus sniper). You see her hit the ground before you hear the crack of gunfire. Your Taxon killed the sniper, but you were kneeling beside her, putting pressure on the wound as rig-grade coolant seeped from her chest. She’s cursing and snarling the entire time, and cursing at you as you heft her up in your arms and carry her back to safety. After, in the privacy of her bunk, she leans up and kisses your cheek in silent thanks.

\---------


	9. Arguments

The Business – The two of you rarely if ever argue. When you do, it’s usually because one or both of you have done something stupidly reckless and/or got hurt afield, and these “fights” rarely last more than a few minutes before simmering down entirely.

Darvo Bek – You’ve learned that when you and Darvo fight, it’s because he’s still feeling guilty about his latest stunt. It makes him high-strung at times, no matter how often you remind him all’s well between you. You presume he still has nightmares where things didn’t turn out as well as they had. Eventually, he snaps over little things, and vents, and stress levels drop.

Baro Ki’Teer – He isn’t an argumentative sort. When Baro does argue with you, it’s more nitpicking from lack of sleep and not entirely sincere. Your more serious arguments come from when one or both of you nearly die.

Excalibur Umbra – Most disagreements with Umbra come from forays to Mercury. He’s terrified of losing you to the Infestation, and he insists you use either him or a non-sentient frame when on the planet, regardless of your wishes on the matter.

The Stalker – You two don’t communicate much, but most of your disagreements come from refusing to fight back when he comes at you. He wants you, NEEDS you, to fight back to make the kill honorable. It’s a never-ending cycle, though you doubt he could bring himself to kill you anyways. When he does come at you, it’s when you’re occupying a Warframe. He never attacks your real body, or raises a hand to you, in that case.

Tyl Regor – Arguments with this man are few and far-between. Usually, it relates to training regimens he has you run for the “tube-men,” or how to better make the nutrient slurry more efficient. You try to be helpful, and he values your input as an unbiased source, but he usually goes with his own judgement.

Corpus Commander – The two of you don’t really argue. He’s put his career and life on the line for you, and you’ve done the same for him. The truth is, he’s afraid that if he argues with you, you’ll leave or disappear. So, he tends to bottle up any conflicts he’s feeling. The one memorable argument you two had came from blowing up that shipment over Mars, but he’s gotten over it since then.

Old Mate Ticker – Arguments usually come from one another’s work. You’re often afield, and she spends much of her time selling debt-bonds to Tenno whom pass through. Whether it comes from buying supplies for the Solaris instead of buying out debts, or her attracting too much attention by selling too many bonds at once, you do have your occasional spats, but nothing that can’t be resolved. 

Eudico – More often than not, your arguments with Eudico come from recent events. She’s often high-strung, and botching a mission or not making an objective in time can make her snap even if she doesn’t mean to. Occasionally, you snap back, stressed from running a mission and getting your ass handed to you. But the two of you usually cool off by the time you turn in for the night.

Clem – Every couple argues, even you and Clem. However, your little tiffs are usually comprised of tactical discrepancies, and said tiffs are very short-lived.

Frohd Bek – The two of you fight worse than cats and dogs, usually about Darvo. At some point, you KNEW he would ask for your help getting his son on his side, and being Darvo’s friend, you refuse. The arguments are vocal and messy, and usually end with you leaving early… and debating whether or not to come back.

Cephalon Simaris – What arguments you and Smaris have are often philosophical in nature, and nothing serious. If you have a concern, he listens, just as you listen to his. He’s a firm believer that proper communication is key to any relationship.

Cephalon Ordis – What tiffs you have are dark things that leave you crying and begging him to stop talking about killing himself. You try to tell him how much you need him, and he always relents in the end, even if he thinks he doesn’t deserve you.

Little Duck – What you have is a steady-going thing. The two of you have an understanding, and a sense of privacy. What issues you two have that overlap are almost always on the same page. But arguments do arise now and then. Usually, they have to do with allocation of resources, and differences in how you two prioritize things. In the heat of the moment, she’ll often compare you to Biz or Eudico. Idealistic, but still afraid. When you tell her you’re afraid of never seeing her again, she usually settles back down.

\---------


	10. Being Protective

The Business – He’s often reminding you to be careful. It’s clear he’s worried for your safety, and he tries to make sure you’ll make it back in one piece. If you’re in serious trouble, he’ll sometimes head out on the field to find and help you, and seeing Biz on a K-Drive (he’s really good at it) will remained burned into your mind for the rest of your days.

Darvo Bek – The merchant’s protective in his own fashion. He’ll frequently remind you when he’s having a sale, and informs you when he has a weapon he thinks you’d like. 

Baro Ki’Teer – He can seem admonishing or condescending at times, but he cares, and sometimes drops hints about where to find some rare components he might have interest in buying. It seems like a McGuffin hunt, but he’s running a business and can’t give you special treatment, despite the fact he clearly thinks you need better gear.

Excalibur Umbra – He always takes point during your missions. It makes sense, since you’re the more tech-inclined. He guards you while you hack, and while you take out cameras. But the second a battle truly breaks out, he’s on the front line while you fire ranged weaponry from the back.

The Stalker – You get the sense he follows you all over the place. When he’s supposed to be killing you, he more often than not “gets distracted” by your opponents and goes after them instead, usually with bloody results.

Tyl Regor – The good scientist does his best to safeguard you in the lab. In the case of an attacker showing up at the lab, he would rise to the defense of his assistant without hesitation. He’ll claim its because you’re a valuable asset, but behind closed doors, he’ll say something much sweeter and more sentimental than that.

Corpus Commander – He worries about you. A lot. But, let’s face it. There isn’t much he can do from his flagship. Still, occasionally, he takes you to the ship’s firing range when you visit, and tries to teach you how to improve your techniques, which he calls “haphazard.”

Old Mate Ticker – She’ll often caution you on recent hearsay and give you sagely advice, but she has faith in your abilities.

Eudico – Most of her concern is expressed in scolding and reminding you to be more careful. She will, occasionally, direct you to caves or safehouses when you’re in a jam, and keeps an eye on you from her station.

Clem – He’s a bit clingy and can’t convey his concerns very well, but damn if he doesn’t try.

Frohd Bek – Rarely does he express concern for your well-being. In those rare moments, he’ll drop a hint regarding troop movements and what to avoid, but aside from that, you’re on your own.

Cephalon Simaris – His concern is expressed in sparring with you. He constantly keeps you on your toes and advises you on what areas need improvement. In mentoring you this way, he hopes to ensure your survival afield. 

Cephalon Ordis – He keeps a close eye on you. By now, he oversees your missions rather than the Lotus (though she still pops up from time to time). Always ready with air support, specters, or if needed, to put the ship on autopilot and take over a spare Warframe.

Little Duck – While she acts like she has faith in your abilities, you occasionally receive unexpected sniper-cover. She never verbally expresses her concerns, but you can tell when she’s antsy when she sees something she doesn’t like and quietly tugs you closer to her.

\---------


	11. Bonus Chapter: Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Assume the NPCs in question are either responsible for the pregnancy or directly involved in it. Like Biz, Ticker, and Eudico still having important organic bits and Tyl Regor and Clem still being intact. Also swaps the reader’s gender as needed for the NPC.]

The Business – While he’s thrilled with the news, he’s also terrified. He’s lost a lot of people over the years. The idea of something happening to you or the baby scares the living hell out of him, to the point of keeping him up at night. He’s supportive and attentive, and will guard you with his life. But he’ll need a lot of comfort and reassurance.

Darvo Bek – He’s surprised, and then, after an awkward pause, nervously expressing delight. While somewhat young (equivalent of someone in their early twenties) as far as his people were concerned, he’s often considered parenthood and how he would do things differently. Getting his side of the family involved is out of the question, and he’s more than worried his father will attempt kidnapping you or some such. He enjoys having you around his quarters, and often insists you let him help with whatever you’re doing.

Baro Ki’Teer – At first, he thinks you’re joking. When it finally clicks you’re not, there’s a long pause, followed by him asking what you plan to do. He quickly adds he’ll support you all the way, but it’s clear he wants the child, and you. If you agree, he’d spoil you rotten and take the upmost care and interest in both you and the baby, and would pay for the most expensive medical care he could get his hands on.

Excalibur Umbra – While you were confused and somewhat afraid to tell him, he reminds you that organic tissues are used in part to make Warframes, including himself. Thus, a child shouldn’t be that big of a shock. Early in, he’s adamant you wear extra protection in the field. Halfway to term, he really doesn’t want you to be out in the field. He’s attentive, loving, and caring, and delights in your changing body through the pregnancy, loving the new softness here and there. He’s also increasingly vigilant regarding your safety, and tries to make sure you don’t strain yourself. 

The Stalker – At first, the lack of contact makes you worry he decided to finally abandon you. When he shows up, you then worry he finally intends to end you. He stares at you as you rest a hand over your stomach, slowly approaches you… and embraces you. The Stalker makes it clear he wants to help in any way he can, and becomes almost obsessive over protecting you. He starts showing up more and more, and eventually, he just stops leaving altogether. He spends a lot of time stroking your belly, or laying on his stomach with an ear to your skin, listening to and kissing the baby bump.

Tyl Regor – It surprises him. Baffles him. But as far as you can tell, pleasantly so. He performs numerous tests and confirms what you’ve told him. Then, he shows how delighted and shamelessly proud he is, as if he wants to hold you up and say “I DID THIS!” He performs regular ultrasounds, and makes a calorie and vitamin regimen for you, setting aside the richest rations for you and his growing offspring. It was unheard of. Unprecedented. And he makes it very clear to his staff the consequences of informing ANYONE (even the Queens) or harming you and the child. Having you lay against him in bed with your newfound gravid state seems to please him more than he’s capable of saying.

Corpus Commander – The moment you tell him, he flops back to sit in his chair. He removes his helmet and drops it, and stares at you with wide optics, in utter shock. When you walk over to him, he pulls you onto his lap and embraces you tightly. The happiness he feels at the news is briefly interrupted by the worry he won’t be able to provide enough, Corpus military salary that he was, but once you made it clear money’s a non-issue for you, he’s back to being happy as can be. Very excited. Will probably brag about it to someone. He also loves the way your body changes as you stay with him aboard his flagship, finding it attractive in multiple ways.

Old Mate Ticker – She’s quiet for a long moment and sits down on her desk. When she sees you start to get nervous, she gets up and pulls you into a hug, assuring you that she’s quite fond of the news. The two of you don’t discuss it much, but from the way she hugs you, rubs your stomach, and murmurs sweet nothings against your belly, you can tell she’s into the idea of being a parent.

Eudico – She snaps at you worse than usual when you miss the objective, tearing you a new one. Enough that you get mad and shut your comm off. When you finally make it back, you find Eudico in the back room. The moment she sees you, she rushes toward you and hugs you, babbling about how she thought the sudden dropped transmission meant the worst. Then, she tells you. She’s pregnant. During the pregnancy, she’s on-edge and easily stressed. It doesn’t take much to comfort her, though she’s shy about you touching her stomach where others can see.

Clem – He throws his hands up in the air with a cheer and grabs you in the biggest bear-hug he can manage. He’s beyond excited, and when someone asks him how a Grineer knocks someone up (trying to drive a wedge between you two), he’s quick to… correct them. He brings you things, so many things, that he thinks you need or will need. Your changing body fascinates him, and he delights in feeling the baby kick under his palm. 

Frohd Bek – You deliver the news in person. At first, you’re relieved that he seems pleased with the notion, but then, he dives into the grand plans he has for the child. Plans that Darvo never fulfilled. When you express a desire to let the child come of their own, it blows up into yet another argument. One that culminates with him shouting for you to leave. And you do. He calls you now and then, and while you have half a mind not to humor him, you send him copies of the ultrasounds and you assure him everything’s fine. He tiptoes around the subject that sparked the argument before, but it’s clear this won’t go away anytime soon. You debate with yourself before finally letting him visit you at the Venus Relay, neutral ground, and neither of you bring the subject of the child’s future up as he tentatively runs a hand over your belly like you’ll rip his arm off. From his reaction (almost reverent) you doubt he touched his ex-wife’s belly when she had been pregnant.

Cephalon Simaris – After being together for some time, you bring up the idea of having a child. It makes you nervous, knowing you’d have to rely on a third party to get you pregnant, but as per usual, Simaris is the more level-headed of you two. You discuss it at length before you find a suitable… donor. A great deal of time is then spent in simulations with his holoform caressing your growing belly and changing body. Its an unconventional relationship, but its clear he’s happy with the idea of being a father and being able to teach a little you (almost) everything he knows.

Cephalon Ordis – You have no doubt it came from when you two were stuck in the field, with him in your backup Warframe. When you tell him, he asks if you’re certain, takes his holoform, falls to his knees, and kisses your stomach. Pixels flutter up from his optics in a mimicry of tears. He’s scared. Terrified. He swears to protect you and the baby, lay down his life if needed, and all his prior talk of suicide ends.

Little Duck – The first thing you notice is that she’s avoiding you. The second is that she’s… more distant than usual. It only occurs to you why when you walk in on her getting dressed and see what looks like a six-month bump. She then snaps at you and throws her boot, and you’re too stunned to dodge it. Then, you’re laying on the floor, staring up at your lover, whom apologizes quietly and kisses the goose-egg her steeltoe left. It takes forever to get her to open up, and she mutters that she wasn’t sure how you’d take it. You telling her you would’ve taken it better without the boot makes her laugh, and the kiss after as you nervously paw at her stomach is enough to put her at-ease.

\---------


	12. Bonus Chapter: Parenthood

The Business – The birth goes off without a hitch, though you went into labor while he was out in the field and he had to rush back to make it in time. He’s a very patient and kind father. To his mind, almost every day brings teachable moments, and he’s especially vigilant for the child’s safety, though he’s far less nervous than he was during your pregnancy. He’s never harsh with the child, often hearing them out before coming do a decision about their behavior or desires. Still, though he will never raise a hand to them, he will discipline them if needed. Ideal parent.

Darvo Bek – The birth was flawless with few complications. And he has no clue what he’s doing. He tries his best, often following your example, though he doesn’t discipline as much as he should. He’s very encouraging of the child’s talents and wants, doing his best to be the exact opposite of his own father. Teaches the child everything he knows about being a merchant, and pointedly ignores all calls from his family.

Baro Ki’Teer – He was in attendance for the birth, which had no complications. He spoils the child absolutely rotten. The finest clothes, the softest bed and blankets, the most fun toys, and even a guardian kavat to keep them company. If anyone disciplines the child, it’s usually you. But Baro’s saving grace is that he knows that if he has any doubts, he should tell the child, “ask your (mother/father).” He does care for the child’s safety, and rarely lets them go off by themselves.

Excalibur Umbra – The birth is difficult due to the baby’s size, but managed with no serious complications. Umbra’s a very caring father whom spends a great deal of time teaching his child the Tenno/Orokin history and culture. He’d be exceptionally protective, and would get to know his child’s friends personally and remain updated on where the child is.

The Stalker – Despite the risks, he shows up at the relay for the birth. He nearly flips his shit when the labor stalls and they take you away for a C-section, but he calms once he sees you and the baby are unharmed. Out of respect, and under Tenshin’s supervision, no one troubles the two of you during your hospital stay. He leaves Hunhow’s ranks indefinitely, more interested in looking after you and the little you that he somehow made (it still baffles him any of this happened). He’s a very protective father, though he tries not to be overbearing. One of the first things he teaches the child is self-defense.

Tyl Regor – Not knowing whether the baby’s immune system can handle a traditional birth, he convinces you to let him perform a C-section in an absolutely sterile environment. The two of you are fortunate in the fact the baby’s immune system was healthy. Still, life isn’t easy. The two of you do your best to keep the child a secret, and thankfully, Regor’s men are more loyal to him than anyone else. The child is adored by most of the staff, and he encourages the child’s intelligence, which mirrors his own (likely possessing the same mutation).

Corpus Commander – He’s a nervous wreck during the birth, despite lack of complications, but once the baby’s there in your arms, he’s overjoyed. He tries to give the child a structured life, not too harsh but not spoiling them, and does his best to be encouraging. He’s a good dad and enjoys little family moments, however brief domestic bliss can be on a Corpus Flagship.

Old Mate Ticker – The birth comes at an inopportune time, during a Taxman raid on the place, but Ticker keeps them distracted until they leave. Then, she sees you sitting in the stall’s hidden compartment with the baby in your arms. Unconventional, but no complications. She’s good with children, not talking down to your child or misleading them as some parents would. Ticker’s just as real and down-to-Earth with them as anyone else, though she gets flustered when the child plays on a K-drive without proper safety gear. 

Eudico – She goes into labor while you’re in the field, but you make it back just in time. She spends the entire time crushing your hand (actually breaking it considering her cybernetics) and cursing your name, but eventually, it passes and you’re sitting by her as she holds the baby you two had made. She’s a tangle of stress and is constantly worried about the child, but only in the best of ways. Turns out, she’s quite good with children.

Clem – At first, he isn’t sure what’s going on until you shout at him to call medical. After, he’s staring at the bundle in your arms like he’s afraid he’ll break them. It wasn’t an easy birth, and doctors were monitoring in case the little one’s immune system suddenly crashed, but all went well. If anything, you’re the adult in this situation, though Clem proves a capable and fun dad to have. Not that the child needed any encouragement.

Frohd Bek – After the birth, you inform him the only thing he can decide for the child is their name. To your surprise, he caves, as if he knows he might never see the child again if he presses his agenda. He’s somewhat detached and distant when the both of you visit, but he tries to teach the child good business-sense and investment skills. He also spoils them, often giving them gifts before you both leave until the next visit.

Cephalon Simaris – He watches through the station’s cameras as you bring the child into the world, and he names them. He cares deeply for the child, and encourages their intelligence as well as their pursuits. He also keeps a rather close eye on them. Often gives the child wisdom and advice. A very sagelike and logical parent.

Cephalon Ordis – He’s a careful father, and protective. He puppets the Warframe so he can be with you during the birth, which goes both smooth and quick. It’s obvious just how much he cares about the two of you. He teaches them what he can about history and the universe, and once the child is old enough, tells them about his past, which they accept and make peace with. Overall, a good dad.

Little Duck – The baby comes as the Orbmother is attacking the tower. You two are in her bunk as your comrades work on fending off the attack. Your back is to the wall, her back to your chest, one of her legs over your knee all while she threatens to murder you for this. Surprisingly, the delivery goes well, and she falls asleep with the baby laying on her chest as you cradle them both against you. Little Duck’s a protective mother, and more used to older kids than babies, but the two of you make a good team. The child wants for not, and ends up having a rather… interesting childhood. People tend to say they have your temperament, and their mother’s guile.

\---------


End file.
